Neighborly Love
by xstrawberryxogirlx
Summary: Sakura has a new neighbor and boy is he making Sakura's life a living hell. Sakura is trying to fight back but will these two fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

AN: haha very first fanfic. Just thought of this on the spot. Reviews would be nice :]

Chapter 1

Neighborly Love

It was a beauitful Sunday September morning as Sakura Kinomoto looked out the window of her pink room. Everything in her room was pink, pink bedding, pink walls, even a pink TV. She slowly trudged out of bed and put on her favorite Hello Kitty slippers and made her way downstairs.

Sakura a 17 year old girl is a kind and thoughtful person with emerald sparkling eyes. Her eyes always portrayed so much emotion in them was by far her best feature. She had medium auburn hair that framed her angelic face.

As her way downstairs, she didn't notice her brother's skateboard lying on one of the steps. She slipped and fell down the stairs with a large bang.

"HOLY CRAP TOUYA YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR SKATEBOARD ON THE STAIRS. YOU BASTARD" Sakura screamed.

Touya got up from the breakfast table, and made his way to see his steaming sister on the floor.

"Watch before you walk next time" smirked Touya.

Sakura got up and slammed her foot down on Touya's foot leaving him writhing in pain. While her Dad was laughing at the table.

"What am I going to do with you guys." Smiled her Dad.

Sakura sat down at the table and started to devourer her breakfast.

"Slow down there before you get a stomach ache." Said her Dad.

"I will don't worry." Sakura responded.

Once Sakura was done she picked up her plate and walked to the sink to wash her dishes. Once she was done she kissed her father on the cheek and headed upstairs to get changed.

"What to wear , what to wear…" Sakura thought.

At the end she decided to pick out an Abercrombie light blue t-shirt, matched with blue washed out jeans. She got her Puma sneakers, laced them on, and bounded downstairs.

" I'm going to go to Tomoyo's house today" said Sakura.

"Okay, but be back her dinner okay?" responded her Father.

Sakura opened the door and skipped merrily outside. The sun kissing her face and a slight breeze picking up.

" I love these days." Sakura said to no one particular.

She headed out west of her house going to Tomoyo's house knowing that nothing would stop this beautiful day.

On her way to Tomoyo's house she realized that a new neighbor just moved in. Since Sakura was in such a FANTABULOUS mood she decided to introduce herself. She climbed the steps of the ordinary town house and rang the doorbell. She heard the chimes the doorbell made as it echoed outside of the house. After waiting a few seconds a boy who looked exactly her age came and opened the door.

He was no ordinary boy, he had messy chocolate brown hair and bangs that fell messily to the side, exposing his beautiful amber eyes. He had a muscular frame, and Sakura guessed his height around 5'7. Sakura couldn't help but gaze, but stopped herself before it became noticeable. Sakura quickly snapped out of her reverie and said in a cheerful voice

"Hey! I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm your new neighbor it's nice to meet you"

Thinking she would get a the same enthusiastic response back all she got from the boy was :

"My names Syaoran Li. Bye" As he closed the door leaving poor Sakura in shock.

**Syaoran POV**

'_Holy crap that girl was so annoying… But somewhat hot… Syaoran snap out of it!' _

"Syaoran who was that?" asked his mother from the kitchen.

"No one mother." Syaoran replied

Syaoran quickly returned back to his room and continued to unpack his stuff, like nothing even happened.

**Regular POV**

_'Omg talk about rude. Hmph that little brat'_

Sakura left hastily on her way to Tomoyo's house looking forward to meeting her best friend and soon completely forgetting about the hasty encounter.

**Tomoyo's House**

"KAWAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was hardly considered a normal person. She indeed was very pretty but had a somewhat odd personality. She was very , very VERYYY hyperactive. But hey whats not to love about Tomoyo.

Sakura was currently wearing a deep red cocktail dress that hung around her theighs, with thing straps and a very revealing v-neck that exposed wayyy too much cleavage.

"How do you expect me to wear this in public?" said a very flabbergasted Sakura.

"Your going to wear that to a party you silly goosey" As Tomoyo plopped herself down on her velvet bed. With an evil twinkle in her eyes…

**Skipping to tomorrow…**

"HOOOOOEEEEEEEE I'M GOING TO BE LATE" screamed Sakura.

Sakura quickly put on her white blouse and a sweater vest over it. Putting on her plaid skirt that reached above her knees a few centimeters. Her knee high socks that were a bland color of white, and a pair of black converse to give her boring school outfit some more flair. She tied her shoulder length hair in a loose pony tail and stumbled downstairs. Catching her reflection in the mirror she looked almost decent as she glanced at the clock.

"AHHHHHHH 7:55 I HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!" screamed Sakura.

She quickly got a piece of toast and sprinted to the door while opening it and running at the speed of light outside.

_' Thank god I have my converse on' _

Sakura ran through the school gates looking at the big clock that stood plastered the front of the school building reading it, it said 8:10.

_'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE'_

She picked up her speed and ran into the school and opened her homeroom door to be welcomed by a very frustrated teacher and a boy that looked familiar.

"Go men" apologized Sakura.

Sakura didn't have time to think right now as she quickly went to her seat beside her best friend Tomoyo near the window.

"Now lets continue you on with the introduction before we got rudely interrupted by ." said the teacher.

"My name is Syaoran Li, I moved here from Hong Kong. Pleased to meet you all." Said Syaoran in a monotone voice, obliviously not caring.

"Now . There is an empty seat right next to Miss. Kinomoto. Miss. Kinomoto please raise your hand." Commanded the teacher.

Sakura slowly raised her hand as Syaoran approached her. Emerald met ember as they held each other's gazes but then slowly diminished it, scoffing at each other.

"Students please turn to page 123 in your math text book and complete working on this for the rest of the period." Announced the teacher.

Sakura couldn't take any more of this hoping for the bell to ring.

Finally the bell came to her rescue, ringing precisely at 9:15.

'_I'M FREEEEEEEE_' thought Sakura. She quickly collected her belongings and exited the room with Tomoyo.

"That guy sitting next to you was pretty hot!" gushed Tomoyo.

"Psh I seen hotter." Said Sakura.

"Haha I would totally go out with him if I didn't already have my Eriol-kun"

"Are you kidding!?!!?!!"

"His so your type Sakura, you should totally go out with him!"

"Haha I wouldn't go out with that jerk head if he was the last guy on earth." Muttered Sakura.

Tomoyo and Sakura parted there separate was in the hallway as they made there way to their different classes.

As Sakura entered her classroom she noticed that Syaoran Li was yet in one of her other classes.

'_Ughhh could this day get any worse!!!!'_

Sakura quickly plopped down in her seat but didn't realize the whoopee cushion that got so conveniently placed there by a certain person.

"PRFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

A beet red blush slowly crept onto her face. While Syaoran fell to the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow.

_'Oh … it's revenge' _


	2. Sakura's and Tomoyo's Plan

AN: Thanks for the reviews (:

Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter ahaha silly me :D well, I don't own CCS and its characters and blahh de blahh de blahh…

Chapter 2

Neighborly Love

"Tomoyo I NEED A PLAN!" exclaimed Sakura. Sweat was running down her forehead while she was trying to devise a plan to get back at Syaoran. Sakura's room looked like no room where to devise a plan in, her room resembled a room of an innocent 5 year old girl. But instead, the ground was littered with scraps of notebook paper with unused plans on them, pencils, and a half eaten cookie.

"ANYTHINGGG!!!?!??!!?!?!" wailed Sakura.

"Hold on! You can't rush pure geniusosity!" exclaimed Tomoyo in a triumphant voice. "We need to think long and hard on this."

"But this is so annoying!"

"Just put up with the stress right now it will all come into place." Declared Tomoyo, with a little twinkle in her eyes.

"OMG I SEE THAT TWINKLE TOMOYO AND YOU ARE UP TO NO GOOD!!!" yelled Sakura holding an accusing finger towards Tomoyo. "AHHHH THE WORLD IS GOING TO END AND I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE I DIDN'T EVEN GET INTO COLLEGE YET AND I WANT KIDS AND I WANT A LITTLE CAT NAMED FLUFFY IN WHICH I CAN CHARISH AND HOLD!!!!!"

Sakura screamed into her pillow, yelling

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH" chuckled Tomoyo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OMG TOMOYO SNAP OUT OF IT I DON'T NEED YOU CHUCKLING!"

"Ohhh… sweet sweet innocent Sakura. You my friend need to be patient."

"But it's so hard to!" Wailed Sakura, she was slowly starting to act like a 5 year old as the hour passed on being un patient while Tomoyo thought of a strategy.

After around an hour or so…

"HUZZZZAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE FINISHED THE PLAN!!!!!!! AND ITS PURE PURE GENIUS IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF!" Tomoyo was holding up a wrinkled piece of notebook paper while standing on Sakura's mound of pillows. Tomoyo looked like Caesar a little when she was standing like this. Sakura sweatdropped.

Sakura quickly snatched the paper away from Tomoyo's hand and scanned over it before chuckling out a maniacal laugh.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"**BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**

**"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!"**

Tomoyo and Sakura were unaware of Touya sticking his head in to Sakura's room because he heard strange laughing from all the way down in the kitchen. Touya saw Tomoyo and Sakura sprawled on the ground, faces purple from laughing to hard while hands clutching there stomachs. He quickly closed the door slowly and walked down the hall, acting like he didn't see the strange sight.


	3. Transformers

AN: I know it wasn't long before I put up chapter 2 but I just got a good idea ( sorry for the short chapters )

Disclaimer: do not own CCS

Chapter 3

Neighborly Love

Eriol and Syaoran were huddled over a TV in Syaoran's house, the lights turned off, and the two boys in feetie pajamas. Syaoran wearing ducky ones, while Eriol had cars all over his. A bowl of popcorn sitting in front of them, as they absent-mindly took a handful of popcorn out of the bowl every now and then.

"TRANSFORMERS ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!" Exclaimed Syaoran, popcorn spilling everywhere.

"OH YEAH!!! WOOO GOO OPTUMUS PRIME. OOOHH YOU LOOKING SO SEXY THERE!" Eriol yelling at the TV.

"BUT EVAC IS THE SEXIEST OUT OF ALL OF THEM!" Declared Syaoran.

This coming from the boy who responded so harshly to Sakura. But Syaoran was still a boy at heart and he just loved Transformers. At times he could be a stuck up brat, but sometimes you got to unwind.

"Syaoran you spilt all the popcorn!" yelled Eriol, with tears rimming his eyes. "I WANT MY POPCORN NOW!"

"Okay sheesh… you and your tantrums gosh." Said Syaoran exasperated. He quickly picked up the bowl and was heading out the room when he spun around and sprinted across the room at lightening speed to press the pause on the TV remote.

"OMG WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!? I WAS WATCHING THAT." Exclaimed Eriol.

"Well, I'm getting popcorn and I don't want to miss out on any of Transformers." Said Syaoran matter of factly.

"Hmph you spoil sport"

"I don't trust you in the room alone. You might turn it on while I leave so your coming with me." Declared Syaoran.

"But but but… I'M COLD!" Eriol thinking of the best excuse he had.

"Your wearing feetie pajamas, if you were really that cold go grab a blanket or something." Replied Syaoran.

"But there isn't a blanket!" Wailed Eriol.

Syaoran quickly went into a closet and retrieved his all time favorite Boo Boo Pig fuzzy blanket, then hurled it at Eriol.

It sailed through the air, twinkling(AN: haha I like the word twinkling (: ) before landing on Eriol's head.

Eriol quickly took the blanket off his head, and draped it around his shoulders.

"Now come with me this instant before you start Transformers without me." Commanded Syaoran in a playful manner.

"Yes mother…" Replied Eriol.

"Good little boy." Smiled Syaoran.

Together they marched downstairs, retrieving the popcorn, and putting it in the microwave for it to start popping.

Once it was done, Eriol quickly opened the microwave dumped it into the bowl and ran up stairs, not wanting to waste any more precise time he could be using to watch Transformers.

Syaoran was quickly behind him, as Eriol ran into the room and pressed play, the Transformers episode starting again.

The boys sighed in comfort, now this was the life, watching Transformers with your best friend in feetie pajamas, while eating popcorn.


	4. Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

Neighborly Love

Chapter 4

It was yet another day at school, everything normal, everything serene, with students at the computer, some reading, and the teacher looking through there daily plans. Nothing seemed out of place, except for Tomoyo and Sakura bouncing on their seats like they were on sugar. Well, Sakura had a tad bit of sugar this morning for breakfast but Tomoyo, well she was always like this.

One of their fellow students, Rika, came into the classroom. Rika was very calm, thoughtful, and always kind. She was not used to getting bombarded by girls such as Tomoyo and Sakura.

Tomoyo and Sakura could not withstand it anymore, they had to tell someone about their devious plan and Rika seemed like the right person. Together they ran towards Rika grabbed her by both arms, and guided her way to her desk. Rika at this point was flabbergasted, not knowing what to do. But the expressions on Tomoyo's and Sakura's face explained it all. She was a bit frightened and fearing for her life, but this didn't bother Sakura and Tomoyo one bit.

Rika wanted to ask a question, but knew oh too well that if she asked this question, there was no turning back. But she was dying to know why Tomoyo and Sakura pulled her abruptly to her seat and she could tell Tomoyo and Sakura were trying to hold in a very maniacal laugh. So Rika knew that she was putting her life on the line asked that question.

"So what are you guys up to?" Rika asked timidly.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Cackled the pair.

"This plan is too great!" Smiled Tomoyo, her devious smile.

"Well, we have to tell Rika or else we'll go spoiling the plan." Said Sakura

"Oh yes you are right." Agreed Tomoyo.

"I guess we could tell you if you keep it a secret!" Said Sakura, thoughtfully."Tomoyo would you do the honors?"

"Okay so well, you know how Li-san played that prank like 3 days ago or something. Well me and Sakura thought we should get back at him. So our ultimate plan is to."

At this point, Tomoyo lowered her voice so only could Rika could hear, knowing that the other students were curious.

"We are going to steal his pencil…."

"Isn't that evil?!" asked Sakura In a sinister voice.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Asked Rika, trying to hold in a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Oh yes we are dead serious." Said Tomoyo with a proud smile on her face.

"Oh well have fun with your plan." Responded an optimistic Rika.

Rika quickly excused herself from Tomoyo's and Sakura's stares and speed walked outside. From in the classroom you could hear Rika laughing like there was no tomorrow outside the classroom. Innocent passer byers, looked at Rika oddly before continuing on.

The bell quickly rang, as the students scurried to their seats. It wasn't before a few minutes that the bell rang, that Syaoran strolled in. The teacher quickly glared at him, and gave him the silent look to go to his seat. He walked to his seat as Sakura flashed him a beautiful smile.

'_Holy Crap she's going to do something to me'_

"Hello Li-san!" smiled Sakura.

"Uhmmmm… Hey?" Responded Syaoran.

Syaoran quickly sat down and took out his belongings and flipped to his notes section.

"Time to initiate the plan Tomoyo." Whispered Sakura.

"Okay first distract him."

"Oh my gosh… I think I have dropped my pencil… what ever shall I do." Said Sakura in a dramatic tone.

Syaoran looked at her like she just grew 3 heads, and picked up her pencil and handed it back to her.

While he was bending down, Tomoyo quickly snatched his pencil away from his desk and hid it in her pencil case.

Tomoyo used all her will power to keep in a "ohohohoho" but failed miserably and had to let out her maniacal laughter

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO" Tomoyo quickly clamped her hand to her mouth.

"Is anything wrong?" Asked the teacher.

"OH NOTHING NOTHING NOTHINGS WRONG!" Exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Okay… then… back to the lesson."

"Where's my pencil?" Syaoran whispered to himself.

"HAHAHAHA I HAVE YOU PENCIL LI AND I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE IT BACK BECAUSE OF THE PRANK YOU PLAYED ON ME SO HA!" Yelled Sakura with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Okay I have had quite too much of this goofing around for today Daidouji-san, Kinomoto- san, and Li-san report to the office right now!" Yelled the teacher.

"Thanks a lot Kinomoto." Spat Syaoran.

"Anytime." Sakura said icily.

They quickly gathered there belongings as the teacher filled out each of them a pass to the principal's office, as they marched out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I haven't updated this in a while, well this story. My writing was horrible last year. But hopefully it improved. I'm going to alternate on these two stories I'm writing until I get it done. Thanks for sticking around.

Neighborly Love

Chapter 5

"Thanks a lot Li." Sakura spat.

"Well, if you hadn't played such a **dumb** prank on me none of this would have happened." He spat back, equally with venom.

"Well, if you hadn't pulled a prank on me in the first place none of this would have happened!"

"Well, excuse me if you were being so annoying I wouldn't have to pull a prank on you!"

"Guys shut your mouths, we're outside the principal's office." Tomoyo whispered.

"Who's going to go in first?" I asked in a worried voice. "I've never been to the principal's office before."

"I'll go in first. Gosh, suck it up!" Answered Syaoran.

"Oh my, my knight in shining armor." I replied sarcastically.

"I'll let that one go Kinomoto."

"Eriol? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked shocked as he opened the door to the principal's office.

"Well… Uhm. I kinda set a stink bomb in the boy's bathroom and one of the teachers caught me." Eriol replied sheepishly.

"Mr. Eriol. Please come into my office." Barked the principal.

"That's my queue guys. See you guys later." Eriol winked at Tomoyo and walked into the office.

"Good luck." Whispered Syaoran

"I'll be seeing you guys next." The principal said as he peeked his head out of the door, and quickly withdrew his head.

"I can't take it anymore Li! Why are you so mean to me!" I asked exasperated.

"It's a little thing called revenge Kinomoto." He spat back.

"Guys, come on lets stop." Pleaded Tomoyo. "Before we get into anymore trouble."

"You stupid brat!" I yelled.

"You inconsiderate bitch." He yelled back.

"This is enough children." Yelled the secretary. "Please settle down or I will be forced to give you a detention."

"I can't deal with you Li." I muttered.

"That makes the two of us."

"Okay Mr. Eriol, just don't do it again okay?" The principal said as I heard him from the other room.

"Don't worry Mr. Tskushi, you have my word." His words were dripped with syrup and I know he didn't really mean them.

Eriol walked out of the office and whispered something to Syaoran as he exited.

"Now kids, all of you come into my office."

We all marched into the office silently and took our seats in front of the principal as he took his spot behind his desk. Mr. Tskushi, well his like really hot I know it's really weird to call a teacher hot, especially a principal. You know the stereotypes the principals always old and wrinkly. But he was roughly 5'10 brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and oh so handsome.

"Now Mr. Syaoran, Miss. Tomoyo, and Miss. Sakura what have we got here?" He asked.

"It says we were being disruptive. Is that right?"

"Yes Mr. Tskushi." We chimed together.

"Well, I'll let you guys off with a warning this time, but next time I will have to be forced to take actions. You're dismissed, head back to your classes kids."

We got up to go and we were almost at the door.

We walked silently out and when we were successfully out of the door hell broke over.

"You're so annoying!" I yelled.

I know we've been going at it like sworn enemies always getting into fights and the fact that we just met just didn't make it seem logical.

But the way he looked all hot and his eyes were a deeper shade of red.

What am I thinking? I got to snap out of this. First, his not even hot. Second, his a stupid arrogant bastard.

"Come on guys." Tomoyo pleaded once again. "We're going to get in trouble again."

"Your right Tomoyo. At least some of us can be well behaved."

"Really Kinomoto? Really?"

"Yes really Li."

We both spun around at the same time and headed for opposite directions.

"Guys your classrooms are this way." As Tomoyo pointed behind her.

"I know that." I scoffed. "At least some of us have a brain."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Kinomoto."

I started walking with Tomoyo back to class as Li was on the opposite side of the hallway.

Serves him right.

We went back to our period while the teacher just gave us a wave of her hand and we took our seats. And to my dismay I had to seat next to… you guessed it Li Syaoran. While on the other hand Tomoyo got to sit next to Eriol.

I bet Eriol isn't that bad, at least he is somewhat mature. But it didn't seem like Tomoyo was having the best time of her life as she noticeably scooted her chair as far away from Eriol's desk.

Tomoyo and I had some major planning to do after school. A plan that would actually succeed and bring Eriol and Li down. Down to the ground and to h-e- double hockey stick.

Finally, the bell finally rang and it was all due to my awesome powers of willing the clock hand to move faster (cough cough). I immediately fell to Tomoyo's side and we quickly walked away from our long day.

"Tomoyo can you come over today?" I asked innocently.

"Sakura I'm not stupid, I can see that glint in your eyes and I know you have something evil."

"Tomoyo you know me so well. But just as a cover I'll tell my dad and brother your coming over for 'homework' and your going to help me with 'calculus'."

"Okay dockey arti-chockey!" Tomoyo sang.

Together we walked back home as quickly as we could to start on our 'homework' When we got back to my house I could smell my dad's home made cookies in the oven.

"Yummy!" We chimed.

"Sakura! You're home. I have some cookies in the oven." My dad called from the living room.

"Tomoyo and I are going to go up to our rooms and do some homework."

"Have fun girls, I'll bring the cookies up when they're cooled off."

"That sounds good!"

We briskly walked up the stairs not uttering a single word until we were safely in my room and the door was securely locked.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"It has to be something diabolical. Something like putting egg in their shoes or something like that." Tomoyo suggested.

"Or something like stealing something that they most value."

"We're going to steal their virginity?" Tomoyo questioned.

"No, no, no Tomoyo. That's just gross and nasty!" I exclaimed.

"Like grossnasty?"

"That's a word?"

"I-d-k my b-f-f- Jill!"

"Tomoyo we have to focus!" I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry it just sounded like we were going to steal their virginity…"

"Well it kinda did. I must admit that. But I meant something that they really really really love besides their virginity."

"But we have to infiltrate their houses and maybe it'll be something in their room?" said Tomoyo.

"Defiantly! We have a plan! So how are we going to get in?" I asked.

"We need like a diversion. Something that takes pure spy skill and stealth."

"What about we climb through their windows when no ones home?" I volunteered sarcastically.

"Exactly Sakura! You're brilliant!" Tomoyo praised.

I can tell that Tomoyo didn't sense the sheer sarcasm that dripped from my words. I got to work on that some more, maybe later.

"Girls the cookies are ready." My dad said from outside the door.

"Hurry Tomoyo pull out our homework!" I whispered.

"Coming Dad!"

We quickly pulled out our Calculus books and flipped to a random page as I got up and answered the door.

"Thanks Dad for the cookies."

"Anytime, so girls what are you guys learning in Calculus?"

"Well, we're learning about the synthetic division." Tomoyo lied smoothly.

"Well have fun with that," My dad smiled as he closed the door.

We waited until we heard him walk down the hall, down the stairs until we talked.

"That was a close one." Tomoyo sighed.

"I know. What about we like put our books right besides us so that way if anyone comes back we can just quickly make the transition."

"That sounds like a good idea."

And together we spent the whole night coming up with ways to sabotage Li and Eriol that night that our Calculus homework laid aside like some forgotten doll on a little kid's shelf.


End file.
